A Lonely Road
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Clara and Melinda Kingsley get a call from a man telling them that their grandmother, whom they'd never met, mysteriously died and had left them her entire estate in Holmes Chapel, England. During a Halloween party, a strange voice lures them into the woods away from their world and down a lonely road. Boromir/OC, Aragorn/OC, Legolas/OC (Two OCs)
1. Prologue

_**A Lonely Road **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This story was co-writen by me(ZexionLover411) and my friend Jordan Chatfield(on Wattpad). Jordan write mostly Melinda's parts and I write Clara's. This story is in 3rd person. Later on in the story the pov will switch between the two women. If Melinda starts a chapter Clara will end it then Clara will start the next and so on. **_

_**Summary: **_Clara and Melinda Kingsley get a call from a man telling them that their grandmother, whom they'd never met, mysteriously died and had left them her entire estate in Holmes Chapel, England. During a Halloween party, a strange voice lures them into the woods away from their world and down a lonely road.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Prologue-<strong>_

"Seriously, I _hate_ planes," Melinda complained to her sister, Clara, as she moved a lock of golden hair from her face.

"Well it's not like we can drive there." Clara said matter-of-factly as they walked through the terminal.

"We've never even met this woman." Melinda huffed as she put her four bags down. She took her little silver clutch from under her arm before putting her hands on her hips. Clara stopped walking and rolled her eyes before turning to the younger girl. "My feet are _killing_ me."

"I wonder why." Clara muttered looking down at the metallic silver heels before looking down at her own black converse. Clara was used to her sister's whining by now. "Shut up and deal with it, Mel."

"Bitch." Melinda huffed under her breath. "Look, all I'm saying is that this house is probably a little ranch that needs to be torn down...so _why_ are we going to see it?"

"Because Ramsey wanted us to look at it."

"That's another thing; we don't even know this guy!"

"Look, it's been in the family for a long time and besides it's in England. Think of it as a mini vacation." Clara said. Melinda huffed again.

"Let's just get on the stupid plane." Melinda said before picking up her bags again and walking ahead. As she walked her hips swayed elegantly in her black, form fitting pencil skirt. She had on a white flowy top that was tucked into the skirt, held together by a black and gold belt. Her golden hair was down and came to about the top of her buttocks. Clara shook her head and walked after her.

* * *

><p>They got settled in their seats on the plane, Clara by the window and Melinda in the middle seat. Melinda sighed over-dramatically and sat back in her seat as she smoothed out her skirt. Clara pulled her IPod out of her jeans and put in her ear buds before pulling her green hood up and crossing her arms. A woman sat in the seat next to Melinda, who gave the woman a once over before making a face and moving closer to Clara.<p>

* * *

><p>They had gotten a call about a week earlier from an unknown number. Usually they wouldn't have answered but something drew them to the phone. The call was from their Grandmother's friend, Ramsey, in England, saying that the woman had unfortunately fallen down a flight of stairs and had sadly died. Now, neither of the girls had met this woman but were persuaded by the friend to come look at the home to decide what to do with it. Melinda wanted to sell it right away but Clara, the wiser of the two, - though Melinda would argue - thought it best to at least go look. Melinda had reluctantly agreed and they'd packed their things before getting on a plane, despite Melinda's protests.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter will be longer, this was only a prologue so that's why it was so short. Can't wait to post more. <strong>

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Lord of the Rings, its characters, plot or anything else to do with it. We own our OCs, changes and anything else we add. **

**This story is also on Archive of our own under the penname: CrimsonAdri and on Wattpad under the name: Jordan Chatfield**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1-<strong>

A black limo pulled up to a massive, over-exaggerated gate. Melinda raised her eyebrows and smirked as the gates opened.

"Well, this is interesting." She snickered as they pulled into the driveway which was made of white pebbles. On each side of the driveway, evenly placed cherry trees were in full bloom. The driveway way was rather long and at the end of it was a large marble fountain. Then, there it was, the "little house" that Melinda had pictured. To put it simply it was a castle, a renaissance chateau.

There were over 50 windows on the front of the building alone. There were many towers and the main part of the castle had three floors with an extra floor for each tower. It was white with grey roofing and gold trim. The grass was freshly mowed and the hedges were neatly trimmed. Everything was unrealistically green and beautiful. Melinda let out a scream and ran out of the parked limo.

"Sweet Mary, mother of fucks this is so….ahhhhh!" She said running into the castle. Her metallic silver heels clicked on the marble tile that led into the castle. She opened the two overly sized, elaborate doors to go in. She stopped running and walked into the foyer. "Sweet…"

"Mary" A voice called from a nearby door. Melinda turned to that direction to see a beautiful man. He was tall, tan and had the perfect amount of stubble.

"Huh..." She gave him a onceover. He was wiping a decorative dish off with a towel and carefully set it down on a nearby end table that was against the wall and walked over to her, wiping his hands on his trousers.

"I'm Hunter, and um welcome to...your home?" He questioned her with a half smile holding out his hand. She walked elegantly to him and shook his hand. "Would you like a tour? I mean, I know there's two of yo-" He said leaning to look out the doors.

"Oh she's not important," Melinda said waving her hand dismissively. "I'd love a tour." She said, exposing her pearly whites.

"Alright." He looked at her with a puzzled smile. They made their way to the right part of the castle.

* * *

><p>Clara climbed out of the limo, much quieter than her sister. As she did she pulled down the dark green hood of her jacket, letting her blond hair, which was a bit darker than Melinda's, flow down a little past her shoulder blades. She stared at the tremendous castle before her. Her eyebrows were as high as they could go and her jaw hung open slightly.<p>

"Damn." She breathed. Clara blinked before running in after her sister. Clara's sneakers squeaked as she came to a sudden stop inside. The sound echoed off the walls of the large foyer. She looked around and realized her sister was nowhere in sight. "Mel?" She called. "Goddamn it Mel…" She said with a sigh. She looked around before walking up the large stairs in the middle of the room.

* * *

><p>"How long have you been a servant here, Mark?" Melinda asked, deliberately getting his name wrong, as the two walked at a slow pace.<p>

"It's Hunter and since I was young. Also, we prefer the term Helper." He said trying not laugh. They both walked slowly down the main hallway which had white tiled flooring and pale-yellow coloured walls. Melinda's hands both were on her clutch that she had placed in her lap. The only sound was the talking and her heels.

"And how many people work here, to be exact?" Melinda asked, now out of genuine curiosity.

"About 30."

"About isn't very exact." Melinda chuckled. "Now does your girlfriend work here, too?"

"She did." He admitted. That was sensitive subject for Hunter.

"Did? Oh, was she a thief?" Melinda asked with an unamused expression.

"No she...she uhh well she died, actually." He said pressing his lips together and looking down. Melinda's eyes went wide and she stopped dead in her tracks. She clenched her eyes shut and turned towards him.

"I am so sorry, I should never have said anything-" She tried to apologize

"It's fine, it was a freak accident." He said as he kept walking. Melinda looked at him and opened her mouth to speak,

"She didn't...you know...here, did she?" She asked with a serious frown as she jogged to keep up with him.

Overhead on a balcony, Ramsey, the oldest butler, was looking over them. He did not seem impressed with the youngest of the new a huff, he turned around and disappearing into a dark room.

* * *

><p>Clara walked through a long wooden floored hallway. The high pale-yellow coloured walls had many paintings and old fashioned lantern-like lights. The windows, which had silky drapes that matched the walls, filled the hall with light. Clara looked out one of the windows; the landscape was so beautiful and breathtaking, she could see on for miles. She continued walking down another hall before she decided to finally enter one of the rooms. She turned the golden handle and the door to be unlocked. She slowly entered the room, peeking her head inside.<p>

"Oh Mel would love this." She said quietly. Inside the room were many of those old fashioned mannequins with just the upper half of the body and wire on the bottom to help the clothes keep shape. On them were many elegant gowns and dresses, along with matching shoes on the floor beside them. There was a desk in the corner with an assortment of threads next to a sewing machine and a stack of fabrics on the floor next to the desk.

Clara walked deeper into the room and went up to a black gown. It reached the floor and the sleeves stopped at the elbows but had navy draping sleeves with a bit of black lace at the top. Clara gently touched the sleeves and let the soft fabric slip from her hand as she heard the door open behind her. She turned around to see Melinda and Hunter in the doorway.

"Oh." Melinda said a bit startled by her sister. "Clara this is Hunter, he's a butler." She said with a serious tone.

"Um, hello." Clara said walking over. "Nice to meet you, I'm Clara." She said with a polite smile. Melinda gave Clara the evil eye - making sure Clara knew that she had called dibs - to which Clara rolled her eyes.

"I see you found the gown room." Hunter said. "You grandmother kinda collected all of these." He said with a smile. Next to him, Melinda's eyes were wide and her mouth was open. She pushed past them both and began to touch all of the gowns. One caught her eye in particular. Clara had a knowing smile on her face. Melinda ran her hands over the soft fabric. The gown was floor-length and was pale lavender and had a darker lavender bottom. Around the waist was a salmon coloured wrap.

"Well, um, your room is next door, Melinda. Yours is next to hers, Clara." He said motioning at the door. "If you'll excuse me, I have to prepare lunch." He said with a bow of his head. Melinda looked at her sister and squealed. She ran to her bedroom and opened the massive door. Her mouth dropped; the room was huge. It was a green color and had a white marble fireplace. The floors were a dark cherry wood and had several white carpets spread out. The bed was a king sized with white bedding and a matching canopy. She walked in slowly, throwing her clutch onto a Victorian styled, claw footed, couch.

"This is going to be fun." She said to herself.

* * *

><p>Clara walked down the hall and entered her room. The room was quite large with a blue and white theme. There was one massive white, round rug in the center of the room over wood flooring. On it was a light blue couch and the bottom half of her large bed which had an unnecessary amount of small pillows on it. Clara walked forward and let herself fall back on the bed with a sigh. She stared up at the ceiling and a smirk found its way to her face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took forever.<strong>


End file.
